Project Summary/Abstract Administrative Core ?A comprehensive whole-brain atlas of cell types in the mouse? proposal consists of four Research Segments: Molecular Signatures, Anatomy, Functional Measures, Cell-specific Targeting Approaches and Tools; a Data Core and an Administrative Core with six PIs and eleven collaborative sites. To address the operational management of the Center, including fiscal management, project management, strategic planning, progress reporting, and support for collaboration and communication, an Administrative Core will be established to provide the necessary leadership and organizational structure to achieve the goals and milestones as well as to coordinate and integrate with the Brain Initiative Cell Census Network (BICCN) and BRAIN Cell Data Center (BCDC). The Administrative Core will provide the structure that fosters communication and collaboration among the Center members by organizing the Center into a Steering Committee, Project Teams, and an Administrative Core Subcommitee to oversee the collaborative, standardized, and on-time data generation, analysis, and public data sharing process. In addition, the Administrative Core will establish the infrastructure and tools for coordination and communication among the Center members. Project management best practices, such as milestones, progress reporting and tracking, collaborative software programs, and a responsibility matrix are just some of the tools that will be applied to the Center to ensure achievement of performance objectives and milestones, optimized communication, and resource utilization and prioritization. Further, the Administrative Core will support the implementation of standard operating procedures and quality control standards for data generation, data processing, and analysis. To produce a high-quality atlas of cell types in the mouse brain, rigorous standardization and quality control practices will be adopted by all members. This adoption will also facilitate the data transfer and data integration with the BCDC. Finally, the Administrative Core will implement and maintain fiscal and subcontractor management processes for all members. With the implementation of this entire infrastructure, we anticipate that this project and the resources it produces will have a broad and meaningful impact on the generation of a comprehensive 3D brain cell reference atlas.